


Don't You Dare Forget It

by Aine_Black18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eleanor Doesn't Exist, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Mates Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pack Baby Niall Horan, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Louis, Past Child Abuse, Sorry Not Sorry, Werewolves, werewolf one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aine_Black18/pseuds/Aine_Black18
Summary: The one where Louis and Harry say those three words for the first time. And they take in a new pack member: their new daughter.Sorry, first Ao3 story and I had no idea how to summarize this in any way other than that due to rushing. May change it late but I hope you enjoy!





	Don't You Dare Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> Regular Italics = Regular Thoughts  
> Bold Italics = Wolf Comments
> 
> I, unfortunately, do not own anything other than my love for One Direction, nor do I claim to own any rights or anything to them. Just wanted to write some cute fanfic. Thanks!

Louis shivered, pulling his jacket impossibly closer to keep warm, feeling the cold biting through his jacket. Despite being a werewolf, this winter was exceptionally harsh, the wind lowering the temperature enough to chill even him.  
  
"Damn this bloody winter. I shouldn't even need a coat," he muttered, reminding himself to bring an extra next time he went out. His mind started to drift as he made his way back home. Home with his pack. His happiness faltered slightly as he passed an alley, a draft wafting out into the street, chilling him to the bone. Another shiver wracked his body as he slowed to a stop and peered into the small, dark area. He heard the crunch of snow as something scurried across the alley, knocking over a tin trash can. The loudness of it startled Louis and he jumped back, eyes glowing orange and fangs dropping. A quiet whimper echoed through the space. Louis' eyebrows drew together, worry seeping into him. He squinted, peering into the snowy darkness. His werewolf eyes allowed him to see better and he could make out the huddled shape of a child. Another whimper, fainter now, made its way to his ears. Slowly, he walked towards the child, hidden behind another silver trash can. The only thing he felt when he saw the little girl crouched behind the trash can was sorrow. She sat curled up against the brick wall. Her shoulders shook from her intense shivering. How she had managed to live this long, Louis had no idea, as she smelled human. Her clothes were in tatters, mere scraps of cloth. He slowly reached a hand out to her, his wolf clawing at him to just grab her and hold her tight, to not allow any of the cold to reach her again.

Sensing the hand near her body, the child's head shot up and she hissed, two ears flattening against her head. Louis jerked his hand back, not wanting her to feel threatened. ' _Definitely not a human, then_ ,' he thought to himself, looking over her cat-like appendages.

"Hi, love. My name's Louis. I don't want to hurt you, " he coaxed, squatting in front of her, "I just want to get you out of the cold." **_And into our arms, where you belong_** , his wolf whined. Louis shook his head at the dramatic-ness of his wolf, its need to coddle taking over. The girl, in turn, said nothing, but the fear in her eyes was blatant. Someone had hurt this child, Louis could tell. His wolf growled at the thought of someone harming her. He dared reach his hand out to her again, praying she would allow his touch. A small sound left the girl but she didn't protest when Louis pulled her into his arms, and she relaxed into his warmth. She snuggled closer and pressed her face into his neck. Louis' wolf howled at the affection and Louis let him have a little control. He rubbed his cheek against her head, scenting her as he would his pack. 

"I can't just leave you here. I'm going to take you home with me, alright? I will care for you, darling, don't you worry. No person or thing will ever harm you again." The girl nodded, understanding even at her young age, a tear slipping down her cheek. Louis slowly stood, wrapping his thin coat around her and zipping it up. He stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her temple before making his way out of the alley. Her head stayed in the crook of his neck and he felt her breathing slow. Her exhaustion finally became overwhelming. Something soft and fluffy brushed his arm as he walked. His guess was that she had a tail, taking into account that she was clearly part cat. The tail finally settled when it wrapped itself around his bicep. He sighed and continued his trek home. 

"Not much further now, little one. We'll be home soon. My pack will love you, I'm sure," Louis whispered into the sleeping cherub's hair. He could hear the heartbeats of his pack and the accelerated one of his mate, angst pumping through their bond. Louis sent love through the bond to his mate, calming his rabbit-like heartbeat. He turned the corner, spotting the pack house and smiled softly. The door was then flung open and Harry bound down the steps, careful of the ice. He ran to his mate, ready to glomp him when Louis held up one small hand, stopping him. Harry looked at him, confusion and a little hurt clear on his face, before Louis pointed to the small being asleep against his chest. Harry's features morphed into affection, but still some slight confusion. Nodding towards the house, Louis made his way there, Harry in tow. Harry quickly side-stepped Louis and ran into the house.

His pack went to speak but Harry shushed them, flashing his eyes at his pack. They nodded and their heads snapped to the door as their alpha's mate stepped through. Multiple gasps could be heard as Louis stepped into the living room and unzipped his coat. They stared on at the tiny, curly headed child in his arms. Louis smiled sadly and held up a finger before walking up to Harry and his room. Harry followed silently. He pulled the covers back as they made it to the bed and helped Louis settle her. The angel whined softly at the loss of contact but stopped when she was surrounded by warmth again, only this time from the fluffy duvet. Harry watched as Louis softly pecked her head. A smile graced his lips at the scene. Louis motioned for him to head back down to their family and they went. The pack was still sitting where they left them, looking on at Louis, all demanding an explanation. He chuckled.

"I know, I'll tell you, loves." He sat on the couch and opened his arms. Niall was the first to press into Louis' side, snuggling up to his Mum. Josh was next, plastering against his mate. Soon the rest filed onto the couch. Zayn was pressed against his other side, with Perrie against his arm; Liam and Dani sat on the floor, cuddled against Harry, who was plopped down in front of his lover. They looked up at him expectantly. 

"I found her. As you know, I had visited Agnes. When I was walking from the home, I passed by an alley. Something told me I needed to stop. When I went to investigate the noise that bloody near gave me a heart attack, I found her. She was huddled against the wall, shivering immensely and scared out of her mind that I was going to hurt her. I thought she was human. She smells human. Then I reached out to her and she hissed at me. That's when I, also, spotted her ears. My wolf immediately wanted to help her, take her with us, hold her close and comfort her. She seemed so scared. So, so scared. She eventually, with a little coaxing, let me pick her up and I knew I couldn't leave her. Even if I had wanted to, I'm sure my wolf would have fought me over it. I believe he imprinted. He feels the need to parent, to take care of her. I couldn't take that away from him. She didn't protest when I held her and she agreed when I told her that I would take her with me. So, I did and here we are." He finished his story and his pack was looking at him affectionately. They loved how caring Louis was with others, even if he didn't even know someone. Agnes, the little elderly lady he visits regularly, being another example. His blush was light but still visible. Niall rubbed his face into his Mum's neck, showing how much he loved him. Louis let out an appreciating sound and ran his fingers through the blond locks of most snuggly of the pack. 

"Alright, pups, let Mum up. I've to check on the newest member of the pack. You may all come to see her but only one at a time. Let's integrate her into the pack slowly. Niall, would you like to go meet her?" Louis stood and looked back at Niall, who nodded excitedly and jumped up to follow. They made their way to the bedroom and Niall pressed into his back, his heartbeat quickening. He stopped momentarily to run his hand through Niall's hair, attempting to calm his racing heart. He only succeeded slightly. 

   


*-*-*-*-*-*

Niall tip-toed as he walked into the room, not wanting to wake the toddler in the bed from her slumber. His wolf melted as he saw her face. She had round little cheeks and chocolate curls framing her face, looking slightly like his alpha. He beamed down at her, reaching to stroke her cheek. She shied away at first, but, after taking an unconscious sniff, relaxed and pressed into his hand. His head whipped back at Louis, who smiled back. 

"I know, love. Isn't she precious?" Niall nodded, now staring back at the being in the bed. He was unable to take his eyes away. She really was cherubic. With that face and, from being in the house of her new pack, her tiny body looked like it was practically glowing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and pouted, knowing he would have to let someone else have a turn. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand one more time, scenting her in his own way before standing and hugging Louis. He felt Louis hug back and a hand cradled his head. Soon, he pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing her with you, Mum. She'll be loved and protected, I promise. I'll protect her with my life," Niall said, pouring emotion into his words. After scenting his Omega, he made his way to the living room to send the next person up.

   


*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry sat with the rest of his pack, still snuggled together, as they waited for Niall to return and let another check out the new child. 

"Harry," a soft voice said, only just loud enough to be heard. Harry looked towards Dani, smiling softly at her and raised his eyebrows slightly, urging her to continue. 

"Will she be allowed to stay here forever," she asked, her eyes hopeful. 

"Of course, hun. She's staying." Dani smiled and nodded, happy with that answer and she laid her head back on his shoulder. They heard footsteps moving down the steps and Harry looked around, seeing Niall smiling and motioning Josh up. Josh lit up, pressing a kiss to his mates lips before heading to Louis.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

The rest of the pack slowly made their way up to meet the newcomer who had an instant grip on all of their hearts. Halfway through the silent meetings, she woke up, peering at the new people from under the covers, only her curls and bright blue eyes visible. Finally, Harry was the last to make his way up and his wolf was clawing to get another glimpse of her. His wolf had reacted similar to Louis', needing to cosset the child. He walked into the room, seeing her now on Louis' lap. Louis was now sitting on the bed, holding her tightly and rubbing his chin on her head. She was absolutely glowing, basking in the attention she was getting from her practically-now mother. Harry's heart felt ready to explode. Seeing his mate and child,  ** _our child_** , made him so happy. He padded over to the bed and sat next to the pair. He rested his hand on the child's cheek. She rubbed her cheek against it, eyes closing as she purred. 

   


*-*-*-*-*-*

"Love, can you talk?" She nodded.

"Sweetie, can you tell us your name," Louis asked softly, his chin still on her head. She looked down and shook her head.

"Don' have one," she said quietly, fearing her new parents wouldn't love her anymore if they knew. She felt a connection with the two, though she didn't quite understand it. She knew she wanted them to be her new Mum and Daddy, though. A tear slid down her cheek. She felt a thumb wipe away her tear and she looked up. The green eyes of her Daddy were staring right into hers. 

"You don't have a name," he asked, producing another shake of her head.

"M-Mum and Daddy tol-told me that I di'nt deserve a name." She ducked her head at the sound of her green-eyed daddy's gasp, thinking he was about to berate her.

Instead, she felt herself being pulled out of Louis' lap and into Harry's arms. The tears finally rolled out of her and she sobbed into his shoulder. Harry held her tightly and reached out to their faint, new bond. He comforted her, strengthening that bond until it was strong and she was out of tears. She hiccuped, face still pressed into his shoulder. Louis, feeling like he was needed, reached out and rubbed her back, running his hand in circles. 

"Baby, how would you like us to give you a name? You're mummy and daddy were wrong. You do deserve a name. You are important, you are loved. Don't you dare let any bloody person try to convince you differently." Harry spoke confidently, looking her in the eye when he said it. She nodded and smiled a watery smile. She looked at Louis and then back to Harry once more, waiting for her name. 

"Harry, dear, you get to give it to her. Don't worry, go on," Louis said after he caught Harry glance over at him. Harry nodded. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the chi-no, his daughter's forehead and then rested his against hers.

"Well, Ms. Darcy, my beautiful daughter, would you like to live with us?" Darcy teared up once again and nodded as fast as she could, so happy that she finally had a family. A real family that cared for her. She jumped up and hugged Harry as tight as she could, afraid to let go. Harry let a tear slip as he wrapped his arms around her small body, feeling a warmth in his chest that he only felt around his pack. Louis soon joined in on the hug and would be lying if he said he didn't let a tear slip as well. 

   


*-*-*-*-*-*

Darcy had quickly fallen asleep again, thanks to all the tears. Louis stood and walked to the door. He beckoned Harry to follow with a curl of his finger and closed the door after them. 

"Guess we're on the futon, huh?" Harry chuckled and slid up behind Louis before he made his way downstairs, wrapping his long arms around Louis' torso. He pressed his face into his mate's neck, taking in a deep breath, his wolf keening at the sharp, sweet, intoxicating smell. Louis sighed, leaning his head back on Harry's shoulder, allowing him more access. The soft kisses Harry had been pressing onto Louis' neck became tiny nips. Finally, Harry flipped Louis around. He had him pressed against the wall in a second, lips kissing and sucking and biting the delicious neck of his lover. His kisses trailed up his neck and jaw before their mouths' met. The rough, passionate kiss went on for a few moments before Louis laid his hands on Harry's chest and forcefully slowed their kisses into something calm and gentle. Their lips moved lazily against one another until they were satisfied. Louis pulled back, patting Harry on the chest as the curly-headed man leaned in for another kiss.

"Don't, love. We can finish this later. On the futon. Right now, we have a pack to cuddle." Louis grinned and pecked Harry on the lips once more before spinning on his heel and heading to the living room. Harry groaned, willing **those** thoughts out of his head for at least long enough to get through pack cuddles. As soon as he felt alright to head down, he stomped, although quietly as to not wake Darcy, down the steps, playfully glaring at his husband. The pack moved enough for him to squeeze in behind his mate and his wolf rumbled, content and temporarily sated with his face in Louis' neck once again. Feeling the time was right, Harry pulled away just enough to mutter three words that made Louis freeze.

"I love you," Harry whispered softly into his ear. Louis stayed frozen for only a moment before he turned his to Harry and kissed him. Harry grinned into the kiss, taking that as a good sign. Louis pulled back and stared into Harry's eyes, a gentle smile on his lips.

   


**"I love you, too, darling. And don't you dare forget it."**

   


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I apologize for the lack of dialogue at the beginning but I hope it was good enough still. I know that Niall and Danielle seemed a little child-like with their words and actions but, I can assure you, they are meant to be adults, just, their innocence shows. Just a little explanation on Darcy, she is 6 years old and able to talk some, but it's not as developed due to her former parents. As for her size, she was just small for her age. Also, if you have any story ship suggestions, I would love to hear them!


End file.
